More and more services and additional functions are being provided through smartphones or other portable electronic devices. To meet the needs of various users and raise use efficiency of electronic devices, communication service carriers or device manufacturers are jumping into competitions to develop electronic devices with differentiated and diversified functionalities.
As the capability of electronic devices is enhanced, portable electronic devices come up with a high-performance camera. The user of an electronic device is able to take a high-definition image using the high-performance camera of the electronic device. Further, various image capturing functions of the electronic device can provide a user experience that compact cameras cannot according to the related art. For example, an electronic device with a front camera and a display can offer a ‘mirror’ function that enables the user to quickly check his/her face.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as related art with regard to the present disclosure.